devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KockaAdmiralac
Creating a script Hi KockaAdmiralac: I was just wondering... How would one create a .js script? I thought that if it's relatively simple, perhaps I could tackle it myself. Thanks for your time! I know this may seem like a dumb question, and you totally don't have to answer it if you'd rather not. ;) —J.S. Clingman Fëalórin, A Child of Him whose love never fails.]] 23:03, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for that information, KockaAdmiralac! My co-administrator and I used the SnowStorm script on our wiki as a part of our Christmas theme, and I was just thinking how wonderful it would be if I could modify the SnowStorm script so that the snow is replaced with fireflies, flashing on and off (for a summer theme!). Do you think that possible? Thanks to the info you gave me, I'll now be able to check out the SnowStorm script page to see whether I can make it work. Thank you! :) —J.S. Clingman Fëalórin, A Child of Him whose love never fails.]] 00:21, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Ola. I am new to this wiki, And I do not know where to get started. Can you please show me how to be a good dev and show me how to use Media Wiki and CSS, please and wiki codes and templates. Thanks RedLavaCat (Talk) (Profile) (Date) 00:09, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Meida Wiki Is Media Wiki stuff allowed here Re: ContentToggle Thank you for the heads up! I am the original author of the script. It was posted on here since it was used by a few different wikis I was working on at the time (pretty small ones, I'm not sure if any of them are still active), so I got tired of copy and pasting it every time. I didn't realize documentation was required, so I didn't add any at the time. I don't recall a lot of details about the script, but I can look into it. I think I may have created it to get around some bugs custom collapsibles had when toggling between multiple images. Since I'm not sure if any of the wikis using it are still active, what do I need to do to avoid it being deleted? I don't want to break any of them if they are active. After looking through my wiki activity, it looks like it's only used on two sister wikis, both inactive. It was intended for several different ones, but as far as I can tell, nobody ever got around to updating the toggle templates to use this version instead of custom collapsibles. An example of the functionality of the script and associated template can be seen here. It does in fact look like I made it to fix the bugs custom collapsibles had with toggling between multiple items. If need be, it can safely be deleted since it's only used on two inactive wikis that can easily be edited to have the script on-wiki instead of it being imported from here. :By "custom collapsibles", do you mean mw-collapse, or something else? And if its mw-collapse, have you tried to staff? --Sharkie 04:02, January 16, 2019 (UTC) How to Add Global JS Stuff hi how do i add the global quickdiff thing to my global js page pulled by a lemon (talk) 02:51, January 24, 2019 (UTC) nevermind how do i change my preferences to enable personal JAvaScript pull_lemons 03:12, January 24, 2019 (UTC) WLH on redirect pages scriptlet Hey, I need some advice. I came up with this idea of adding a WhatLinksHere link on redirect pages, either below or to the side of the redirect link... The idea behind this is to encourage users to check WLH before making changes to redirects. I think this could be rather useful on some wikis and probably warrants placement somewhere on Dev, but I'm not sure where it should go... It's just a small function, so I'm not sure if it deserves its own page, or should just go in the JavaScript Cookbook. Could you help me out with that? Here is the scriptlet for reference: // Add WhatLinksHere on redirect pages: (function ($) { $('.redirectText').append(' → Links pointing to this redirect'); $('.redirectMsg img').attr('src', 'https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/dev/images/a/aa/Redirectltr-inverted.png'); })(jQuery); I have separate CSS that goes with it, but it could be easily be placed in the js (with mw.config.addCSS for example) to simplify matters: /* WhatLinksHere on redirect pages */ .redirectText li a { margin-left: -5px } #redirectWLH { margin-left: 44px } .redirectWLH-link { font-size : 13px; font-weight: bold; margin-left: 5px ; } Here are a couple of examples of what it looks like when applied: w:c:courage:File:RedirectWLH.png, w:c:adventuretime:File:Whatlinkshere3.png I don't know whether they should be combined and left as a scriptlet on the cookbook page, or kept separate and have its own page or something. I'm also wondering if you possibly have any input on whether it should be beside or below the redirect link (or if maybe an option should be made for that), as well as whether this even needs to be done in JS in the first place (I can't think of any way to do it fully in CSS with :after and/or content:""). Thanks : Thanks! That's great advice. : To address points 3. and 6. – I think those were a result of me forgetting to remove a couple of things that were specific to the wiki I created that on. The version I gave to the other wiki does not contain those, it only adds the element with the href and wikia.css styles it. The original is quite old and I guess I didn't fully finish updating it when I made it work again after 3 or 4 years. ::Thanks for moving my reply. I'll remember that on your page from here on. Is this the standard convention at Dev? I'll follow this style if so. :::As for the script, the code looks great to me, and I wouldn't mind it being left as an addition to your existing WLH script, however it's not showing any effect from the latter part of the code you attributed mostly to me. I don't see that arrow anywhere, or anything except a WLH in the Edit menu, which I'm fairly sure was the original function of that script, correct? ::::Okay sounds great. It's still awaiting approval, so I'll check a bit later on. Regarding chatbot-rb fork Hello, I wanted to use chatbot-rb on clubpenguin fandom wiki on my centos 7 server. I had to change 4 domains from wikia.com->fandom.com. You suggest ruby 2.1.3 and latest httparty but with those I had a mime-types conflict so a workaround was to install binary ruby 2.0 from nvm and httparty 0.13.7, I also installed unicode and iso8601 gems. The problem is that upon !updatelogs the bot will crash, this is the crash log https://pastebin.com/raw/QBUqYvYe 14:04, January 27, 2019 (UTC) : Adding Project:Chat/Logs/%d %B %Y made the logging work but the problem is that it updates the logs constantly, also it keeps reconnecting. I made a simple bash script to rerun the ruby script every time it crashes. I also made a crontab job for vps restarts. I am using centOS 7 linux btw. Is there any way to make the seen and tell commands enabled by default? : Edit:I fixed the seen tell issue by adding true : 20:05, January 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Ugh many reconnects the logs are full of -!- C.P.W-Bot has joined Special:Chat if you look here https://clubpenguin.fandom.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Chat/Logs/31_January_2019 . I've left it at default 3600 but it updates the logs like every second, constantly :::Please excuse my butting-in, but... How in the world did you make a bash script that does anything server-side?? Or are you talking purely client-side? I'm running Ubuntu 18.04 (with updates) (I know, your setup is much less simplistic) so I'm just genuinely curious. nodewikia Hey. I did a google search for node.js wikia modules and noticed your nodewikia module. I could really use this, however I'm wondering if it's supported and I'm having some issues. Is the module still supported, and if so can you reach out to me on discord @ Thundy#2019 so I can get my issues resolved? Thanks. ~Thunder (Page · Talk) 23:22, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Small FileLogs issue/optimisation Sorry to bug you, but when you have a chance maybe you could give Talk:FileLogs#Irrelevant_log_entries_are_shown a look? Could help save an API request! :) - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:57, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Possible Bug to Fix Hello, I have just reported a possible bug in Talk:WhatLinksHere because, when choosing WhatLinksHere from the edit drop-down menu in a page of a non-En wiki, it redirects to the En wiki without considering the language part of the url. -- 19:32, February 10, 2019 (UTC) It is in w:c:it.onepiece:One Piece Wiki Italia: instead of visualize https://onepiece.fandom.com/it/wiki/Speciale:PuntanoQui, it redirects to https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Speciale:PuntanoQui (that does not exist, since here it would be Special:WhatLinksHere). -- 20:30, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Ah, that's it: we had put /it in the MediaWikis but we had skipped that one; thanks. -- 20:46, February 10, 2019 (UTC) chatbot-rb & discord Hey, the discord plugin for chatbot-rb is throwing this error. --Sharkie 22:50, February 21, 2019 (UTC) �� -D 02:15, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Re: Starter Pages copies Hi! I’d like to make doc pages because these scripts’ pages on starter wiki (e.g. w:c:starter:Template:Dialogue/doc) say “more information can be found on the Global Lua Module page” but these pages were missing. The staff, FishTankさん made these scripts themselves on dev wiki, so I hope these doc pages indicate the links of these scripts at least. Personally, if w:c:starter:template:Hatnote (Global Lua Modules/Hatnote) is able to used in non-English languages, we would be happy as IVT. I’m not sure what FishTankさん think about it, though. --Plover-Y (talk) 2019-07-14 01:26 (UTC) Question. How do you create a Dev script or anything like that? It's not that I actually wanna create scripts myself... Sup, the name's RJ. (talk) 20:41, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Untitled How do you upload Java Script? Gone16 (talk) 23:36, September 9, 2019 (UTC) I mean like make the Java Script avalable to me. I don't really know a whole lot about it. Affiliations template Hey there, is there an issue with how this template has been added? It is appearing as a time loop even though it'sc copied from here. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 05:27, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Affiliates template reply Thank you for getting it to work but where was it going wrong? Added the Spiritpact and Given ones which work where they are, but not on the Gakuen Heaven Wiki which has a different layout. Is it something specific to the Gakuen Heaven Wiki since it's adapted and has the template loop that still wants to appear there? S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 22:38, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for explaining, is there a way to remove the timeloop red text here and what is causing that? For future guess it's just remembering the reply to page talk Just for testing.--＊Lac＊(♪) 07:42, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Click link above, and also VideoIntegrator.--＊Lac＊(♪) 01:03, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Can you ask to Neetohh for about VideoIntegrator is not working?--＊Lac＊(♪) 21:12, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Discord Hello. Why am I banned from the dev wiki discord? : Oh, i see. Can i please be unbanned from it? thanks. Gallery styling Hi Kocka. I don't know if you're the right person to ask this, but, is there any way to style galleries differently, apart from the already existing options? Like, make the spacing even smaller, remove the border, add box-shadow, etc. Blueant251 (talk) 04:19, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I was trying to start a Chatbot. I don't know how to use Pastebin, so I will just provide screenshots to the two files and I don't see anything wrong. File1.png|main.rb File3.png|I am sure this is right. I have done everything the article said and I am unsure why things are not working. I am sorry to bother you again, by the way. Wick (talk) 08:25, December 22, 2019 (UTC) License description Hello KockaAdmiralac! Please tell me where I can find translations of the message "Community content is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted."? I also want to hear your opinion (and opinions of others too) on another topic. RenesSans (talk) 23:32, December 24, 2019 (UTC) reply to page talk *Talk:VideoIntegrator *Talk:PortableListUsers I didn't find your answer--＊Lac＊(♪) 04:35, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Re: Re: Discord Hey there. I asked you to undo my ban on the Discord, and you said you would talk it over with other admins. Well, have you reached a descision? ~RealKnockout [ Wall • ] 21:23, January 15, 2020 (UTC) 21:23, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Javascript Implementation Hey, I am the admin of the Masadaverse wiki (https://shinza-bansho.fandom.com) and am trying to add Javascript that will let me Toggle languages for a quote, though I do not understand how I am supposed to implemate Javascript. I have found all the code that will make it work, I just need to find out how to actually add it. Thank you in advance. Zouken (talk) 22:02, January 30, 2020 (UTC)